One Wish Too Many
by Gemkat5
Summary: Sarah had been given the power of wishes, which she didn’t know. Until one night she made such an outrageous wish that the goblins couldn’t refused granting it. This is rated Mature for a reason.


Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

A/N: This fanfic is rated "M" for mature readers only. If you are corrupted by reading this, it's not my fault. You have been warned.

Summary: Sarah had been given the power of wishes, which she didn't know. Until one night she made such an outrageous wish that the goblins couldn't refused granting it.

One Wish Too Many

The goblins slept, all limbs and heads intertwined and piled upon each other, in the darkness of Sarah Williams' closet. Upon her return to the Aboveworld, the Labyrinth had bestowed these particular goblins with the gift to grant Sarah whatever wishes they deemed worthy to grant. So far, they found little to be amused about, and ignored the Favored One more often than not.

Her wishes were rarely interesting, or even feasible for that matter. 'I wish it would stop raining.' 'I wish you would grow up!' 'I wish I didn't have to go school.' Then, as she grew older, her wishes became even more ridiculous. 'I wish I was prettier.' 'I wish my hair would go right!' 'I wish that guy would call me back already!'

The Favored One had no idea that goblins lie in wait for her to make a decent, juicy, exciting wish for them to grant her. In the meantime, they would grant her a few of her regularly mundane wishes just out of boredoms sake. She was granted her new shoes when she wished for them to be on sale, she never had to look far for a parking place, and she never so much as blinked an eye at getting front row seats to any concert she wanted to go to.

"She dreams funny again," one goblin announced to the others, waking the rest up immediately.

"I not surprised," a second goblin replied. "She went out to the club. She always dreams funny when she comes back from the club."

All of a sudden one of the goblins gasped in surprised at having an idea, a brilliantly wonderful, goblinie idea. "Why not make her dream of something she can wish for?"

"Whoaaaa…" the other goblins voiced in awe.

"That a good idea. What do we make her dream about?"

"Home," a goblin stated decisively, his little chin wrinkled with determination. "I want to see home again. Make her dream of home!"

"Home," the others repeated longingly, then looked at each other with determined faces. They all crept from the closet on quiet goblin feet, and surrounded her bed on the three sides. Staring at Sarah intently, they implanted the image of their home world into her mind, then scurried back to the closet when it took hold, coming to life in her dream.

A few minutes later Sarah sat bolt upright in her bed, her breathing irregular, and a thin sheen of sweat on her brow. "No, dammit!" she cried out forcibly, placing her hand over her heart to keep it in her chest. She slid from her bed and made her way to the bathroom for some cool water.

"Well that not go as planned," a goblin stated disgruntled.

"I not get it," another spoke up. "She was doing fine, until the king showed up."

"Me confused, too," a fat goblin stated. "She dream of the king before, she liked that dream, why did she wake up this time?"

Sarah returned to her room, mumbling under her breath as she slipped back into bed. "Arrogant bastard," she uttered, pulling the covers over herself and scooting down to lay on her side. "Teach me to eat out of his palm, will he?" she fumed, punching her pillow into submission. "Just once, I wish I had Jareth in the palm of 'my' hand!" she grumbled, plopping her head down to rest. "We'd see how controlling and superior he would be then, now wouldn't we!"

The goblins looked around at each other, their eyes glowing mischievously with leering grins on their faces. Now that was a wish worth granting! Putting their heads together, and concentrating really hard, they couldn't help but snicker with excitement.

Sarah suddenly found herself sitting upright in her bed, her left arm outstretched before her with her hand opened, palm up. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed with fearful confusion.

She could feel magic controlling her, holding her still in her new position, as another wave of magic swirled around her until suddenly there was something resting in the palm of her hand. Just as fast as it came, the restraining magic was gone, enabling her to tentatively draw her hand closer to her face to see what she held in the dim lighting.

"Oh my god, no," she whispered with dread. She immediately recognized the array of blonde hair, the clothes, and form of the being lying in the palm of her hand. "This isn't funny," she whispered. "I take it back!" she exclaimed in a stronger voice, reaching over to turn on the lamp. The being in her hand stirred, lifting his head from the padding of her thumb, and looked around in confusion.

"Oh, please, tell me this isn't happening," she pleaded in a desperate whisper. She watched as he looked underneath himself, then around at his surroundings, then finally, his eyes followed her skin from her palm, over her wrist, and up her arm.

He staggered backwards, landing most un-majestically on his rear, as he stared in frightful shock up at her looming face. "What have you done?" he whispered, his voice full of terror at recognizing those green eyes no matter how huge they appeared before him.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded within a breath, not hearing his words at all. "I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" he demanded, regaining his composure. Rising to his feet as his ire took over his brief bout of fear. "What have you carelessly wished for this time!" he demanded, glaring up at her defiantly.

She had to admit that if he had been full sized, she would've been terrified by the incredulous look on his face. But he wasn't full size, and his voice lacked the effect it usually had on her. She couldn't help the chortle that escaped her lips.

"Do you honestly think you're in a position to be so demanding, Goblin King?" she asked with raised brows. "You're barely four inches tall, and in case you haven't noticed, you are standing on the palm of my hand."

"I am fully aware of where I am standing!" he retorted angrily. "I would like to know why! How, could be deemed a better question!"

"I can answer both those questions," she replied cockily, then frowned with a new thought. "Do you still have your magic?"

In answer to her question, a tiny crystal appeared in his hand. He pulled his arm back and threw it at her face with all his might. She turned her face to the side, feeling a little sting on her cheek.

"Ouch," she voiced, wiping her cheek. "What the hell was that?"

"Something that should have hurt a lot more than it obviously did." He seethed indignantly.

"Is that right?" she questioned airily, then lightly poked at his chest with her forefinger. "I'm sick and tired of your controlling, arrogant, and self centered attitude. If you insist on invading my thoughts then you better start being a little nicer to me!"

"You can't imagine my behaving in any other manner than how you perceive me," he shouted back at her, fighting to keep his balance as she pushed at him. "I have no control over your thoughts whatsoever. And as for the occasional dream you suck me into, I'd rather be bored with drunken goblins than have any of those come to truth."

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, her anger and hurt turning their green shade darker. The thought of simply throwing him against the wall like an unwanted toy crossed her mind, but knew she couldn't hurt him in such a way, no matter what hurtful things he said to her. But that didn't stop her from turning her hand upside down with the intent of letting him fall a few feet to the floor, which would really hurt considering his shrunken size. But he didn't fall; he remained rooted on her palm upside down. She shook her hand to shake him off with no success.

"You wished for me to be in the palm of your hand, didn't you, Sarah?" He laughed at her, projecting his voice from under her palm. She flipped her hand palm up again and glared at him hatefully. "Then here I shall remain until you revoke your wish, and return me to my former self." He stated smugly, crossing his arms comfortably.

"See?" she quipped at him angrily. "Even now you're an arrogant pain in the ass! Why can't you ever be compliant?"

"Compliant?" he repeated aghast, leaning back on his heels in a haughty manner. "I am a King! I haven't a compliant bone in my being!" He stepped forward, pointing up at her. "I hold more power in one finger than you could possibly imagine!"

She raised her right hand and poked him again in the chest with her forefinger, making him stagger backwards to sprawl on his ass. "I think I hold more power in my finger right now, Jareth. You might want to be careful how much you piss me off."

He suddenly disappeared from her hand, only to return within a second. He looked around himself, a confounded expression etched on his features, then he tried it again. After the fourth time of blinking in and out from her palm, Sarah sighed with boredom.

"Are you done amusing the hell out of yourself?" she asked impatiently.

His expression was murderous when he looked up at her. "Release me this instant, Sarah!"

"It's not fun, is it, Jareth?" she asked him, her tone bearing a sadness she wasn't concerned with him hearing. He never heard it before, so why would this time be any different? "To be completely at the mercy of someone who has no regard for you whatsoever."

He clearly heard the sadness that came from deep within her, because he was incapable of having his own will be done for the first time in his life. He had thought about simply hurting her hand, however, he wouldn't put it past her to drown him in a sink of water, or smack him against a wall, for magic only knew how often he had tormented her whenever she had given him the chance.

It had been an ongoing battle between him and his champion, one that has lasted five years thus far. She had become a mild past time, something to relieve his boredom, an interest that he never tired of. She had always met him as an equal, though she lacked any magic, she had always given him her best performances.

It never occurred to him that she would feel inferior to him, why would he when she controlled when they would meet, and how. She had always been the one to dream him into her fantasies, letting him be controlling and frightening, it was what she had expected of him. Or so he had thought.

"What do you want of me, Sarah, in exchange for my freedom?" he asked, sitting down in her palm and crossing his legs comfortably. He wasn't concerned. She would have to release him sooner or later, but he was willing to humor her.

"I'm tired of the fighting, Jareth, of the battles, and mind games. I wish, just once, for you to be compliant towards me." Jareth physically cringed, and diverted his gaze from her.

The goblins weren't so sure if that would be a fun wish to grant or not. But, since she hadn't done anything fun with the king in the palm of her hand, as they had expected her to do, they put their heads together and granted her this wish as well.

Jareth opened his eyes to find himself returned to his full size, sitting exactly as he had been in her hand, only he was now sitting in front of her on the mattress. "How did you discover this power over me?" he asked, uncertain of how much she hated him, or by how much she wanted to hurt him.

"I had no idea that I had this power," she admitted, leaning forward to her knees to get closer to him. "But I'm planning to enjoy this while it lasts." She reached her hand out to touch his face, but he motioned to pull back. "Don't," she commanded in a quiet voice, halting his retreat. She noticed the flicker of uncertainty that came to his eyes. "I have no intention of hurting you, Jareth. Not this time. And I expect you to be gentle with me as well."

"You have no idea what you're asking of me." He whispered in a strained voice.

"Right now I don't care," she countered, holding his gaze. "You've ruled over me for years, tonight's my turn, and I'm not giving up this chance like I've done before." She moved closer to him, gently pushing him to his back while crawling to lay her body over his.

"She's not making him do fun things," a goblin observed from the closet, sounding disappointed. "What a waste for a good wish!"

"I'm moving to different closet," another one stated. "I not want to see her torture the king like this."

With a collective sigh, all the goblins transported themselves to the coat closet by the front door, as far from Sarah's bedroom as possible.

XxXxX

She caressed the side of his face, her eyes roving his features admiringly. Easing her weight upon him, she slipped a leg between his, rubbing against him tauntingly.

"Sarah, I am not…"

She seductively slid her lips over his, touching and exploring his mouth with her tongue until his unfinished statement registered in her mind. Pulling back she stared down at him with impassioned eyes. "You're not what?" she asked. "You are human enough for this, aren't you?" she half accused. "Or is this endowment just a show of magic?" she questioned, slipping her hand between them to cup her hand over him through his pants.

"My body is the same as a mortal man," he answered, sounding incredulously insulted. "There is no use of magic for my true form!"

"Then, what are you '_not'_?" she prompted carefully, pushing herself up on her arms to look down at him.

He stared at her for a moment, allowing his ire to subside before answering. "I am not accustomed to being compliant," he stated uncomfortably. Her wish was waging a war within his mind. She was forcing him to behave in a way that he had never experienced before, and it left a gape of uncertainty within him that he did not like.

She smiled and rested her body atop of his once more, brushing away an errant strand of hair from his face. "I already figured that much, Jareth. Now shut up and kiss me." Her tone had been so soft and inviting that it had made her command sound more like a request, a request that he found he couldn't refuse.

He hesitated only briefly before claiming her mouth with slow precision. Knowing what she expected of him, he snaked his fingers into her hair as he rolled from his back to hover over her. She pulled him down to her by the shoulders, her legs wrapped around his. Her lips left his to trail softly along the skin of his neck, smiling secretly at the rush of air he inhaled.

He closed his eyes against the passion he felt from her, from his own passion that her wish had nothing to do with. She moved her mouth over his once more, tasting and exploring, urging him to reciprocate compliantly, and without questions.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, breathing deeply at the feel of his silky skin under her hands. Her palms tingled as they glided up his back. "Oh, god, you're pure magic," she whispered close to his ear as his lips trailed hotly along her neck and jaw as she touched his bared skin.

He was amazed at the feelings she provoked within him. Her gentleness and impassioned desire to touch every part of him with slow, deliberate caresses made his head spin. Never before had a female touch him in such a manner, and get such a response from his body for it.

He slid his hand along her side to her thigh, slipping it under her night shirt, and followed her curves upward. She panted and gasped against his neck as she lightly teased his skin with her teeth. Her hands undid his tight pants, then slid over his skin under the material. With one hand cupping his rear, her other took hold of him with surety.

He moaned deep in his throat as she firmly grasped him, moving her fingers and palm along the length of him. His breathing was heavy and erratic, all thought left him completely, only her hand over him existed. He had no idea how, but of a sudden she was pushing his pants down his legs, his shirt already removed from his body.

With only his passion guiding him, he took hold of her skimpy under garment and pulled it down to her thighs. Releasing him for a moment, she finished removing them, kicking them to the floor, then pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it carelessly. By the time she returned her hands to his body, he felt starved for her attentions.

He took her lips in his with a sudden urgency, moving his hips in time to her hand. He cupped a full breast, mindlessly teasing the taut nub, making her gasp in pleasure. His other arm held his weight on his elbow by her side. She clung to him with one arm around his shoulder as she guided him to her moist center. Wrapping her leg around his hips, she thrust her hips upwards, urging him to plunge into the depths of her being.

She cried out his name as he met her heated demands, commanding him not to stop, to move deeper within her with both hands clutching his back. Their passion escalated to bliss, thrusting and pulsing in perfect rhythm. She met his fevered cadence with her own, gasping loudly as her body trembled under him. He raised himself up to full arms length, watching her soar in the throes of ecstasy as her body shuddered repeatedly, clenching around him, holding him with her legs bound tightly around his waist.

He shoved within her with greater urgency, his own desires screamed for release, the blood rushed to his head, blinding him from everything but her, the feel of her, the want of her. He drove into her forcibly, her gasps for more barely audible to his senses. With a final thrust, he pushed himself long and deep, his body quivered with the strain of his muscles, his heart pounding in his ears, as he reached climax. She whispered his name, and enveloped herself around him as he collapsed upon her, spent, satisfied, and exhausted.

He tucked his arms around her back, between her and the mattress, lying with his head by her shoulder, the scent of her sweet skin filled his senses. She idly caressed the back of his shoulder with gentle fingertips, her nails causing skin pimples at the pleasant sensation. She turned her face towards his, urging him to lift his chin with kisses on his forehead and little nudges with her chin.

He raised his face to hers, fully receptive to her mouth covering his as she kissed him languidly. Breaking the kiss, she sighed deeply with content, tightened her arms around him, then settled herself to rest. "Pure magic," she whispered softly, nuzzling her head against his as he settled himself atop of her to rest.

XxXxX

"I should release you," she stated languidly in the dark, running her fingers slowly through his hair. He lay with his head at her breast, his arms comfortably around her waist. "I know I wouldn't like it if you used magic on me like this. But I can't seem to make myself say the words."

"Then don't," he replied in a deep contented voice. "There's no need for you to relinquish your power." He shifted his face more comfortably on her chest, tickling her skin with his hair.

"Damn, my wish made you more compliant then I thought," she remarked calmly. "None the less," she added, shifting to make him get up. She splayed her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him fully before releasing him. "It's time to give you back your fangs and claws, Jareth."

He smirked broadly, placing a finger to her lips to prevent her from speaking. He heard the reluctance in her voice, saw the touch of regret in her eyes for her decision to revoke her wish over him. His eyes sparkled brilliantly, showing his capacity for magic along with his amusement. "You are the most wondrous creature I've ever met, Sarah Williams. You do everything within your power to defy me, discover a way to rule over me completely, then are willing to relinquish that power because you can't stand to think of me in any way but fearful and controlling."

She lowered her gaze from the intense look in his eyes. "I wish…" she started to say against his fingertip.

His lips were upon hers before she could utter another word, languidly moving over her mouth with experienced seduction. He kissed her slowly, slipping his tongue past her teeth to taste and explore. She gasped, snaking an arm around him with renewed arousal when he suddenly pulled back.

"Not one word from you," he commanded breathlessly, pointing his finger in her face for emphasis. "You're wish had already been fulfilled and broken, Sarah. You wished for my compliance 'just once', and that was how long the magic lasted."

"You've been here all night," she stated softly with wonder. "Without my wish keeping you here, without using your own magic on me or hurting me or demanding….."

"Yes," he smiled. "To all of those things. I was curious to see how long you would hold me to you, what your intentions were, to what extent you would use your power."

She was silent for a while, processing what he had done in her mind. "And now?"

"Now, I shall return to my kingdom," he told her in a soft tone, kissing her lips softly. "I will be feared," he continued, tilting his head to trace kisses along her neck. "I shall be revered." He lowered his head to her shoulder and collarbone. "And ultimately powerful, as I have always been." He cupped a breast in his hand capturing the tip with his mouth to suck, tease, and taunt.

She threw her head back, breathing irregularly, grabbing his shoulders with splayed hands. He lowered her back to the mattress, tantalizing her senses with his tongue and mouth on her skin, his hands gliding down her ribs, over her waist and hips, and slid under her to cup her soft shapely rear.

"Jareth," she gasped when his tongue trailed hot and moist down her stomach. Positioning himself lower between her thighs, she gasped loudly at the feel of his tongue, his mouth on her sucking and pulling on her most sensitive area.

She opened herself to him, spreading her thighs to give him more room. His hand fondled her breasts in turn while he licked and tasted her, creating wonderful sensations to course throughout her being. She cried out and thrust her hips up when his tongue delved deep, her mind exploded with an all consuming need for more. She grabbed his hair, holding him to her while she writhed under his attentions.

He took hold of her hands, pulling her fingers from his hair, and slid his body upwards along hers. She readily took him into her, meeting his mouth with fervor, exploring, dueling, tasting, each other with slow languid motions. He moved within her, reawakening the desire that he had never had a woman feel for him before.

He wanted her more now than ever before, cursing the lost time he'd spent tormenting her, provoking her ire, instead of tapping into such a height of passion that she overwhelmed him with it. She begged him for more, moving under him with heated abandon. He stilled her attempts to roll him to his back, distracting her with his teeth firmly over a taut nipple.

She could feel the difference in him right away, from when her wish controlled him to be compliant to him being so willing. His every touch was tantalizing, her skin came alive wherever his hands roamed. His tongue and mouth were like aphrodisiacs that made her mind spin with the want of him.

The feel of him moving, slow and calculated, within her was blissful torture. She breathed in deep as he slid every inch of himself in deep, craving his next thrust with heated intensity. "Jareth, please."

"What do you want?" he taunted seductively, kissing her lips fully before allowing her to answer.

"I want you." She at grabbed him, trying again to roll him onto his back. He thrust forcibly into her, making her cry out passionately. She moved her hips to meet his, wrapping her legs around him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper.

"What do you need, Sarah," he taunted in a whispered voice. He felt her pause physically at his tone of voice, she regarded him with sudden uncertainty. He felt her slipping from him, the feeling euphoria was ebbing away from him. In one fluid motion, he rolled them to the side of the bed, settling himself under her with his hands on her hips.

It took her all of two seconds to accept this change in position. With her desire burning within her, she moved over him, sinking herself fully upon him. She gyrated her hips, grinding him into her deeper than he had himself. She threw her head back, clasping his forearms with strong fingers while he guided her movements with his hands on her hips.

He closed his eyes as the feeling of ecstasy washed over him, letting her move in her own rhythm. She took him deeper than most females could tolerate, moaning loudly as she came down on him harder and faster. His body was afire, he could feel his need for release building despite his desire to hold it back.

"Sarah," he called, his voice strained.

"Yes!" she screamed, her body clenching him with warm folds. He felt her climax surround him, and it was his undoing. Grabbing her forcibly, he shoved her down to the mattress, pushing into her with such force he'd swore he'd hurt her. She clung to him, calling out his name while meeting every thrust. Her body shuddered, once more surrounding him with her warmth. He growled low in his throat and buried himself all the way into her depths.

She panted moans of pleasure as he found his release, finally collapsing on top of her with sated exhaustion. Their irregular breathing was the only sound, their musky scent filled the air, and a closet full of goblins stared wide-eyed into the darkness.

"You think the king is dead?" the first goblin asked.

"I dunno. You go check." The second goblin answered.

"I not going to check! You go check!" the first goblin replied.

"Wait!" another goblin exclaimed hopefully. "The king used his magic! He go home!"

Silence…

"You think the girl is dead?" The first goblin asked.

"Don't start that again!" another goblin exclaimed, making them all fall quiet.

XxXxX

"I'm not in my room anymore," Sarah stated quietly in dark.

"Very observant of you, considering it's dark as pitch in here," Jareth remarked casually in a pleasant voice. "I've brought you back with me."

"Why?" she whispered, her voice hinted of uncertainty.

"You can return home if you wish it," he told her, ignoring her question. "But I should warn you that I will only bring you back every time that you leave."

"After I was nice to you!" she exclaimed, raising herself up on her elbows. "I could have rendered you completely helpless! I could have wished for many horrible things to happen to you, and this is what I get for my generosity?"

"This is what you get for showing me how rewarding being compliant towards you can be," he told her, pulling her closer to his body. "

"And what makes you think I'd want to stay with you like this?"

He rolled over and covered her body with his, spreading her thighs with his knee as he settled himself upon her. "Pure magic," he whispered, taking her lips into his with such heated intensity that it took her breath away. She splayed her fingers through his wild hair, and wrapped her legs around him, readily accepting him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she mused dreamily as his lips left hers to travel down her neck.

He pulled back and stared at her apprehensively in the dark, seeing her clearly with his nocturnal eyesight. After a moment, he relaxed and resumed placing teasing nips and kisses along her neck. "I hope you are not granted such a wish, or we would both be in trouble."

"Yea," she replied with a smile on her lips. "But neither of us would care."

He lifted his head once more to look down at her. "Very good point," he agreed, and met her lips to languidly kiss her forever.


End file.
